Histories of the Little King
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: There is an infinite number of universes out there. Why on earth would Regulus be born in the same time and place every time?
1. the sea has never been so sweet

_Hogwarts's Writing Club: Liza's Loves: Mr. Pigeon - Write about someone with a fondness for birds;_ _Lyric Alley: But we'll take what comes, take what comes; Count Your Buttons: Words - Encouragement, "Aquaman" - Walk the Moon, "Right. I knew that.";_ _Days of the Month: Smart and Sexy Day - Write about Sirius Black; Showtime:_ _Class - (quote) "Ain't no justice in the world and there ain't nothing you can do about it.";_ _Shannon's Showcase: I'm A Celebrity… Get Out Of My Ear - Making someone say and do whatever you tell them to., Disney Challenge:_ _Ursula - Word; Tentacles,_ _Character Appreciation: Character: Sirius Black_

 _The Golden Snitch's Through the Universe: Hubble's Law — (word) drifting_

 _Hogwarts's Scavenger Hunt: Write about siblings_

 _Caffeine Awareness: Bicerin - Write about trying something new_

 _Moonstone Ring: Write about moonlight, Bracelet: Write about someone planning their future, Necklace: Write about Remus Lupin_

 _Creativite Collection: Regulus & Remus, Pirate AU_

 _Word Count: 1,795_

* * *

 _ **the sound of the sea has never been so sweet (allegedly)**_

* * *

Personally, Regulus Black loved to simply stand on the deck on the Marauder as they drifted through the seven seas, and observe the waves as they formed, only to break again in a matter a matter of seconds, as well as the birds exploring the endless freedom of the sky.

They had no boundaries as for where they could go. Being a pirate was about as close as Regulus could get to that, but they still could do more than he would ever be able to.

His mates all thought that he had gotten insane at some point during their extended stay away from land, but Regulus didn't care. As the Carpenter of the crew, there were a lot of times where he had nothing to do - after all the wood took a certain amount of time to rot even while underwater and they didn't get into enough scruffles that they frequently needed to repair the ship again.

Consequently it was mostly him, Pettigrew and Evans who were on lookout duty. And as the former was cooking and the latter was treating his brother after he had attempted to join Pettigrew.

So it was Regulus who was standing in the moonlight when there was a faint glow on the horizon. It couldn't be the sun, since not only it was far too early for it, it also was originating from the north.

"Come on deck, scallywags! I be seein' somethin'!"

It took a minute until everyone was on deck and by that time, they had already gotten a lot closer.

"That ain't a good sign," Evans announced as a tentacle greeted them from below.

"Are ye sure 'tis where we be supposed t' be?" Pettigrew questioned.

"Aye, 'tis where th' bastard said we would find his loot," Sirius affirmed

Pettigrew swallowed. "'n thar be no way we misread th' map or somethin'?"

"Are ye doubtin' me, Pettigrew?" Potter questioned, angling his head and raising his eyebrow.

"O' course nah, Captain. Won't ask again." Pettigrew smirked as he replied.

"See that ye don't or I'll leave ye on some backaway island, ye landlubber," Potter threatened, but they all knew that he didn't mean it.

"Do we wants t' continue fore, aye or no?" Potter raised his hand as he spoke. "Aye."

"Aye," Sirius replied instantly, following the Captains example.

The other three crew members created an awkward eye contact.

"We be promised a great, grand amount o' gold," Evans reminded them with a sigh. "I say aye."

"That be a nice, good point." Pettigrew nodded. "Aye."

With all eyes now on him, Regulus shrugged. "Me vote will nah matter either way."

"Then fore we shall sail," Potter declared.

* * *

Once they were actually on the island, Pettigrew and Sirius insisted that they heard the most beautiful singing, while Potter and Evans found it to be a little bit alluring.

"I 'ave no idea wha' ye all reckon so flippin' great," Regulus commented. "It ain't bad, aye. Far from as great as ye be actin'."

"'n I do nah understand why ye do nah understand," Sirius replied. "'tis th' most beautiful, grand singin' I 'ave heard in me life!"

And before Regulus could protest, the others took off one by one to look for the origin of the voice. He sighed and followed them, because it was better than waiting here while they all jumped into their doom.

Bloody fools.

There was a well trodden path leading into the woods and it was safe to assume that this was the way they had taken until they got to whatever the source was. Because honestly, a good majority of the people who would land here probably would look for the music and create it.

It was likely Sirens, now that he thought about it. After all, they were more than enough tales about them that anyone could figure out that it was sexual attraction that drew people in, something that Regulus didn't experience.

The rest of his crew did, though, so he picked up his paste to catch up to them before they did something more stupid than average. And that was saying something, as their group was well known for their rash actions.

It took a minute or so of following the path while continuously checking for their footsteps - sometimes he was really thankful for Pettigrew's pegleg, it made the whole thing easier, as they had carved a rat's foot on the bottom at one point - until he reached a lake.

His crew was standing around a siren that was not at all like Regulus had expected. For one, the siren was male, which actually wasn't all that weird once you thought about it - they had to reproduce somehow after all - and for another, the siren was actually clothed. Or at least it's upper half was, the lower one was a tail, which wasn't really practical for pants of any kind.

"What are you?" Was the first thing Regulus heard the siren say and he had to admit that the voice was rather pleasant to hear. But it did not make him ready to jump into the lake and drown as some of his mates looked dangerously close to.

"We be Buccaneers," Sirius replied, as Regulus forcibly dragged him a few steps backwards.

"Interesting. May I know the names of you gentlemen of fortune," the siren requested in what Regulus assumed to be a seductive fashion. Things like that never had any effect on him as, for whatever reason, he just wasn't interested.

"I be Sirius Black, th' Quartermaster. Those are th' Captain, James Potter, th' cook, Pettigrew, th' surgeon, Evans, 'n our carpenter, me brother Regulus."

"I'm Remus Lupin. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," the siren held out his hand and Sirius stepped forward again and took it before Regulus - who was busy with Pettigrew at that time - could stop him. "'tis bloody great t' meet ye."

The siren scanned the other members of the crew - Regulus did not know what he was looking for - halting at Evans.

"Isn't it against the code for women to be on board?"

"Aye, but she be th' bloody best surgeon out thar," Potter informed Lupin. "Screw those who say otherwise, we'd be squiffy t' give her up."

"Mary Read be naught compared t' her," Regulus agreed.

"I see." The siren nodded and swam a small circle.

"Would ye like t' join us?" Sirius blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

What the hell? Was his brother insane? That was a goddamn siren he was inviting to join their ship. Had he lost whatever was left of his sanity after the copious amounts of rum he had consumed?

"I think I would like that, actually."

"Ye can nah jus' invite random scallywags here jus' 'cause ye reckon them attractive!" Regulus protested. "Nah t' forget that that tail ain't useful."

"Ri'ht. I knew that."

His brother wasn't usually this stupid. Occasionally, yes, but not normally in important situations…

That was a lie, aye.

"I lose the tail once I leave the water," Lupin informed them and wasn't that convenient for him?

"Maybe jus' this one scallywag," Captain Potter debated before turning to Lupin. "Now listen here, ye landlubber. Ye're either gonna do as says I, or we'll brin' ye right back t' yer island. Do ye understand?"

Lupin nodded meekly.

"Great! Th' first thin' ye can do be scrub th' deck."

Which Lupin promptly proceeded to do once they were on the ship. Maybe, just maybe, Regulus could actually learn to live with this.

He wouldn't count on it, though.

* * *

"Thar be another ship!" Pettigrew exclaimed from the crow's nest shortly after the sun rose. "Spanish, by th' looks o' it!"

Captain Potter turned to look at it with the telescope.

"Comin' from th' Americas. Ye scallywags know wha' that means."

Evans nodded. "A whole lot o' gold."

They all exchanged excited grins, needing no more encouragement than that, except for Lupin, who seemed to have an issue with this.

"But, it isn't right! They didn't do anything to deserve this! It's not just."

Regulus snorted. "Ain't no justice in th' world 'n thar ain't naught ye can do about it. So why bother pretendin' thar be?"

For a second, it looked like he had convinced Lupin, but then he continued. "What if they have weapons? What if they shoot us?"

"I be hopin' fer a fight," Evans muttered.

Regulus smiled and patted the cutlass in his belt, then his pistol hidden in his shirt. "Then we shall fight. 'tis been a while sine I had th' pleasure."

"Do nah forget wha' ye promised," Potter reminded him.

Lupin sighed. "Alright, I guess."

* * *

They had no problems, getting on that Spanish ship, but once they were there, it was clear that Lupin had no idea whatsoever what he was doing.

And, even though he himself did not know why, Regulus took pity on him.

"Lupin!" He said, finishing the siren's partner with ease. "'tis clear ye cannot fight wit' th' cutlass, so ye can help me get th' booty."

Lupin sighed in relief. "That seems a lot more doable. Thank you."

"Do nah say that. It makes ye appear weak."

"I don't think being polite can be harmful," the siren argued as they moved to the bug. "I realize that it's not the case yet, but they would underestimate me easily. Plus, occasionally, I may be able to talk the whole crew out of a problem. People trust me." He shrugged.

"Aye, 'cause ye 'ave some sort o' magic in yer voice," Regulus reminded him. "But it ain't workin' on me 'n will ne'er do that."

"I know. It is really refreshing, actually."

"'tis?"

"Yes. I know that you're really thinking what you're thinking." He sighed. "I try my best to limit what I can do - though I admit that it is only recently that I have started doing it."

"Aft ye joined our crew?"

"Indeed." Lupin lowered his head. "I hadn't really thought about it before, I admit. It was you who made me realize it with your distaste. I don't know if we will ever be friends, but I would like to be."

"Let us get th' booty first," Regulus proposed. "After that we decide if we can be friends or not." By the sounds of it, there was still fighting going on, meaning that they would have to get out of this quickly. And that Regulus would likely have to fix the ship later today.

But hey, they would have a lot of gold for materials. And for rum. He would definitely need the rum to be able to cope.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," Lupin thankfully acknowledged the tough spot they were in. "Let us do this."


	2. Reggiecide

_Hogwarts's Writing Club: Showtime: Cell Block Tango - (action) Murder, Showcase: Ant & Dec: Undercover - Going undercover to pull a prank/make someone's day go "disastrously" wrong, Liza's Loves: Reflekta - Write about someone who feels invisible - Alt - Write about a makeover, Year in Entertainment: Book: Northern Lights/The Golden Compass by Philip Pullman - (word) Dust, Lyric Alley: Feel the rush way up here, Count Your Buttons: "Retribution Blues" by One Bad Son, Object: Matches, Dialogue: "Did you drop this?", Word: Kill, Disney: Kiss The Girl - Write about an interrupted kiss, Character Appreciation: Character: Lily Evans_

 _Caffeine Awareness: Black Coffee - Write about a bitter person_

 _Jewel Day: Kunzite Ring: Write about recovering from a broken heart Bracelet: Write a fic set in the evening Necklace: Write about someone/something considered to be untraditional_

 _Creative Collection: Regulus & Lily, Jack the Ripper au_

 _Assignment 5 - Muggle History Task #8 (Extra Credit): Write a Jack the Ripper!AU for a canon HP character._

 _For The Golden Snitch (Koldovstoretz, Vladimiranova): Radio Station I am Woman - Helen Reddy, Through the Universe: Flare Star — (object) gun_

 _Word Count: 725_

* * *

 ** _Reggiecide_**

* * *

It would be a dark night again, you could already tell, perfect for both his and your plans. Of course he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack at any time other than the dead of night - he is a murderer, not a fool - but you are convinced that the lack of a visible moon made the whole thing a bit easier for him.

Also for you and you had the advantage that while you are expecting him, he is not expecting you.

You keep in the shadows this night, until you sure that, yes, this the man you have been looking for.

This is the man that has become known as Jack the Ripper in the local newspapers. The lovely ladies of Whitechapel had learned to fear doing their work, but it was not like they had any other choice.

But you, you are bitter.

His last victim, the one the press had named the 'Pinchin Street torso', had been your sister Petunia, not that anyone but you knew that.

Just like you she had been forced in this life with no way out. You hadn't been far away from her that night, but there had been a customer to finish as she was leaving with the suspicious man.

The very same man you had seen around Annie Chapman and Rose Mylett before they had been killed.

When Petunia never returned, that was when you knew.

Ever since, you had waited for a chance to end this all.

And it looked like that day had finally come.

The man - tall and slender, his hair and beard precisely fitted the current fashion, and his clothes fit perfectly and looked expensive enough that they had been without a doubt made for him by someone who knew their craft well - this is him. You would recognize him anywhere.

You feel the blood rushing to your face in excitement, but you have to keep calm. The good thing is, you have experience with keeping your emotions out of your face.

You basically throw yourself at him and make sure you are the one he chooses. You will not let anyone anyone else die if you have the chance to stop this.

And it works. The two of you leave, you pretending to be a bit tipsy, so that he will think you less attentive among other things.

The two of you walk through the dusty streets and you decide to interrogate him.

"May I inquire your name, Sir?"

His thoughts are obvious even in the dark streets, especially since he is just lighting a pipe with his match. He will tell you, because he thinks you will be dead by the time the sun rises any way.

"My name is Regulus Black."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black," you say as you make a little curtsy.

"The pleasure is all mine," he responds, the lie more than obvious on his face. Honestly, this guy felt he was in the shadows? Once you knew, it could not be less hidden.

By that time, you have managed to reach one of your sacred places. You don't normally take anyone here - not after James - but sometimes, you have to do things you don't like to achieve bigger things.

Despite the fact that he clearly thinks himself to be very subtle, to you it is painfully obvious that he his reaching for his knife.  
As you walk behind him you take out your gun and silently drop it off in front of you.

"Did you drop this?" you ask, picking it up again in a swift, graceful motion.

You see his confusion on his face and the fact that he pats the place where is weapon - likely a knife, knowing his reputation. You cannot let him reach for it, so you distract him with a kiss.

He doesn't seem to enjoy it, so you have to act fast before he can untangle himself from you.

You take the bastard right in the stomach without any hesitation. Moving backwards to avoid getting any more dirt on your clothes than necessary, you smile at him as he holds his wound and falls to his knees.

"Guess it's not me who will be punished for my sins today, is it, dear Jack?" you say as you leave him alone in the room to die.


	3. help us now (in this dark hour)

_Creativity Month: Regulus & Kingsley, Ancient Egypth_

 _Writing Club: Liza's Loves: The Pharaoh - Write an ancient Egypt!AU, Year in Entertainment: Song: "Can't Stop Lovin' You" by Van Halen - (dialogue) "There's a time and place for everything.", Lyric Alley: I promise you from up above, Count Your Buttons: Dialogue "I can't take this anymore.", Word Permission, Object Basket, True Confessions Day - Write about someone confessing something, Showtime: When You're Good to Mama - (object) Basket, Disney: Part of your world - Write about someone who wants to belong somewhere, Character Appreciation: Going through a hard time_

 _Caffeine Appreciation: Turkish Coffee - (dialogue) "Family don't end with blood."_

 _Scavenger Hunt: Write a fic about a first and a last_

 _Jewel Day: Diamond: Ring: Write about something difficult Bracelet: Write about someone with good fortune Necklace: Write about a strong character_

 _TGS Through the Universe: Kepler's Laws — (character) Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Assignment 5 Muggle History: Task #1: Use the phrase "off with his/her head!" in your story - in a serious, non-humorous manner!_

 _Word Count: 1,032_

* * *

 ** _help us now (in this dark hour)_**

* * *

Sometimes, Regulus loved to stare at the waves of the Nile for hours upon hours.

The thought of being held by them, by simply letting the river take him wherever it desired had something comforting. It was almost familiar, like a long forgotten memory.

It as a silly suggestion, a laughable thought, really. He was a prince, what could he possibly have done in the river?

* * *

Regulus is the younger of the two sons of the Pharaoh, but that does in no way mean that he is any more or less suited than his brother.

Both of them are calm and collected when they need to be, neither taking long to analyse a situation and getting faster by the day. They paid attention in their studies and they made their father proud.

That did not mean that they did not also have fun, but they knew that they should keep it out of their subject's eyes and avoid causing damage. There were plenty of things to do here, after all.

* * *

 _Sirius used his hand to wipe some of the sweat from his brow._

 _The sun was burning hot on his head and the work was hard and more than tenuous._

 _It wasn't like he had known anything else in his life, but still he dreamed. Dreamt that maybe one day his brother would come back to his people and free them._

 _Looking up at the place that loomed over them, he sighed and went back to work._

 _There was no real point in hoping when it only brought him closer to another whip of the lash carried by the man looking over them._

 _What little energy he had was better spent elsewhere, he had to remind himself as he saw the man spit his fellow Hebrew's faces for no reason at all. He got them food, he got them what they needed._

 _If he resisted now, then it would not help anyone._

 _Nevertheless there was nothing he wanted to do more in the moment._

* * *

Regulus and his brother went alongside their faces as he looked at the current building progress of their biggest project so far.

Normally, Regulus only barely noticed the slaves, not wanting to drag them out of their hard work. Today, however, something was different.

There was a slave that looked eerily like Regulus did himself. More than his parents or his brother did, by more than a small margin.

It was an odd sight and caused his thoughts to linger on the slaves. It was both the first and last time he did that.

Because this way, he spotted it when one of the foreworkers whipped one of the slaves for no discernible reason. Regulus went to investigate with a frown etched deeply onto his face.

And that was precisely when it all escalated.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was running.

He did not know where to.

He did not think he had a real goal in mind either.

Just forward.

Away from his shame.

What had possessed him to kill the foreworker? Was he insane? This had to be Seth's work, surely. Seeping chaos was the god's goal after all and what was this if not that?  
Regulus was too rational to do something like this.

...wasn't he?

* * *

 _"Off with his head, I say!"_

 _It was a common suggestion after what the younger prince - Regulus, Sirius's brother - had done. Sirius was fairly certain that it was only the lack of knowledge they had about his heritage that prevented them from following him in the desert and putting that into reality._

 _Sure, family did not end with blood, but the Pharaoh had literally ordered a genocide that Regulus should have been caught by, had their family ever followed rules._

 _There were a lot of things a family could survive, but this was too big of a rift to ever fill._

 _Nevertheless, Regulus deserved to know the truth._

* * *

Kingsley had a habit of staring out in the darkness when he needed to think. And he most certainly had a few things to process.

His brother had abandoned them, abandoned _him_ , all because of some slave! Why would he do this?!

There was a knock, only barely audible, that provided Kingsley with the distraction he now realized he had been hoping for.

Turning around there was a slave. The man's hands were next to his face to prevent any misunderstanding of his peaceful intentions - Kingsley assumed, but he remained cautious nonetheless, he was no fool. There were scars of the whips all over his torso, but his face looked unmarked.

His face reminded Kingsley of someone and with a jolt, he realized that it was his brother, Regulus.

"Speak," he ordered, ignoring the fact that there was no way a builder's slave like this one's muscles undoubtedly proved him to be.

"I cannot take this anymore. There is a story that Regulus needs to hear and I am reasonably sure that you deserve to as well. It is often said that there is a time and a place of everything and I think that this tale is overdue."

Kingsley sat down, thus giving the man silent permission to tell his story. And what a story it was. Kingsley had known that there had been too many Hebrews when he had been small, yes, but to hear it from their side proved to be rather chilling.

That raw, sincere emotion may have been why Kingsley immediately believed the mad tale about leaving a babe - Regulus - in a basket and letting the river carry it.

Somehow, Kingsley knew it to be the truth.

"Regulus is still my brother. Family does not end with blood," he reminded the slave - Sirius.

"I know, but he is mine as well. We cannot let him stay in the desert to find as place he belongs when it is in truth right here."  
"I promise you that I will find him." Kingsley said as he turned back around to face the outside.

He could have sworn that he heard a voice behind him mutter "see that you do, if you know what's best for you." Funny how his senses sometimes played tricks on him, wasn't it?


	4. the ship of dreams

_Creativity Collection: RegulusPetunia, Titanic AU_

 _Writing Club: Liza's Loves: Volpina - Write about a family heirloom - Alt - Write about someone who lies about a relationship/friendship_ _Television Show of the Month: Rupert Giles: (item) book, (action) lecturing, (dialogue) "I'm leaning towards blind panic myself."_ _A Year in Entertainment: Movie: Jumanji - (object) board game_ _Restriction of the Month: Task: Write a story that does not contain any characters that attended Hogwarts whilst Harry was there (including Professors), (emotion) doubt_ _Lyric Alley: If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down_ _Count Your Buttons: Dialogue "You know that we will.", Words Moon_ _Showtime: All I Care About - (object) Diamond ring_ _Shannon's Showcase: Happiest Minute of the Week - Write about the happiest minute of a character's week D_ _isney: Ariel - write about being forced to choose between Family and Love. OR. Write about being able to have both family and love._ _Character Appreciation: Dialogue: "Until the very end."_

 _Caffeine Awareness: Café Bombón - (dialogue) "You're so sweet."_

 _The Golden Snitch Through the Universe (Koldovstoretz, Vladimiranova): Atmosphere — (feeling) suffocation_

 _Word Count: 626_

* * *

 ** _the ship of dreams_**

* * *

Petunia played with the cheap ring on her finger nervously as she stood on the Titanic, observing the landmass that had been her home for all her life getting smaller and smaller.

Just for a moment, she was able to forget what would await her once they finished this journey. When she remembered, it instantly felt like her throat was closing off. She hated the uncertain more than anything and this was the biggest moment of uncertainty in her life.

She tried to take a deep breath and decided to go back under deck. Petunia had managed to get to a deck she wasn't supposed to be on.

And, of course, as she went to leave, she literally walked into someone.

"I believe this is yours," Petunia muttered as he handed the tall, dark-haired, impeccably dressed stranger.

"I do will no longer need it, if you permit me to look at you."

"You're so sweet." Petunia replied. She knew that he couldn't possibly mean it.

The man smiled, as if she had just discovered a major secret. "Don't tell anyone. You will ruin my reputation."

"I could not do that if I tried, good sir. I would need to know your name for that."

"You're right," the man chuckled. "Regulus Black is my name."

"Petunia. Evans," she added after an awkward beat had passed.

Regulus took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure, Miss Evans."

* * *

After a week of constant meetings during which they grew closer and closer, Regulus held a diamond ring up to her face. "It's a promise. It's been in my family for generations."

"I can't possibly accept that." Petunia knew that she wasn't exactly the kind of woman his family wanted to marry him to; she would not be the end of a joke.

"Please do," Regulus replied. "I don't even have to talk to my family to know that they would do much more than lecture me if they knew. Elitist is not strong enough a word for them. Let me at least make sure that you will be there for me as much as I will be for you if you let me."

He looked so sinerce, that any doubt about the truth of his words instantly vanished.

Without another word, Petunia took the ring and slipped on her finger. She had no intention of taking it off until the day she died.

* * *

Later that evening, the two of them were playing some board game in a quiet place under the moon Regulus had found when they heard a loud rumble.

Petunia frowned. "What on earth was that?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we can find out?"

Together, they went to some of the ship's staff members that Regulus was acquainted with. Petunia didn't ask for the semantics of it.

"Word is that we have hit an iceberg. But don't worry, the Titanic is prepared for something like this."

"Oh hell." Regulus muttered once they had thanked the man and left his earshot, running a hand through his now messy hair.

"What should we do?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know. I'm leaning towards blind panic myself. I don't trust these safety measures."

"Neither do I."

And they were right.

* * *

Some time later - it could have been seconds or hours, there truly was no way to tell - they were standing on the front of the ship. Petunia did not know what it was called and she had bigger problems than ship terminology right now.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Petunia asked quietly.

"You know that we will," Regulus confirmed. "At least we will stay together until the very end."

"Until the very end." Petunia nodded. "I'm still afraid."

"Don't look down," Regulus advised. "Just look at me."

And they jumped.


	5. we have stubborness issues

_Creativity Month: Regulus/Barty Viking!AU_

 _Writing Club: Liza's Loves: Stoneheart (origin episode 1) - Write about someone scared to admit their feelings_ _TV Show of the Month Anya Jenkins: (i) money, (a) selling, (d) "Look I know you find me attractive. I've seen you looking at my breasts."_ _Restriction: does not contain any characters that attended Hogwarts whilst Harry was there . (word) officious_ _Lyric Alley: Feel the wind in your hair_ _Count Your Buttons: Pairings: Regulus/Barty Jr_ _Days of the Month: International Day of Forests - Write a story set in a forest S_ _howtime: And All That Jazz - (word) Brawl Book Club:_ _Celia Hendricks: (word) petty, (color) green, (dialogue) "Oh, wait, I forgot, you have no friends. My bad." Disney:_ _Flounder - Write about a supportive friend._ _haracter Appreciation: Protecting family/a loved one_

 _Caffeine Awareness: Macchiato - Write a story set in the morning_

 _Scavenger Hunt: Use the prompt set: Apple, stag, "You've got it wrong!"_

 _Jewel Day: Sunstone: Ring: Write about a Muggle/Squib practising wicca, Bracelet: Write a Viking AU, Necklace: Write about someone wearing/carrying a talisman around with them_

 _The Golden Snitch Through the Universe (Koldovstoretz, Vladimiranova): Planemo — (character) Regulus Black_

 _Word Count: 728_

* * *

 ** _we have stubborness issues_**

* * *

"I'm still not sure if I believe you," Regulus announced as they entered the forest. It was still early enough that only the bird were away to see the light filter through the leaves.

"You're here. You'll see the truth." Barty moved further into the woods with confidence.

"I guess I will. I'm just not sure if it is a new kind of creature like you claim." Regulus shrugged as he followed his best friend. "But by Odin's beard, you are convinced, so I'll come along."

"Thank you for that." The pure honesty in his voice was so delightful.

"No problem." Was there any other possible answer? None that was the truth, that much was sure.

"Oh, look who we have here."

Regulus groaned as he recognized the voice. "Lucinda. What are you doing here?"

"Look you don't need to pretend. I know you find me attractive. I've seen you looking at my breasts. So why don't we take some time alone?" She proposed rather officiously.

"You've got it wrong!" Regulus protested within a fraction of a second. "I wouldn't take you if you were selling yourself or giving me money." Because really. Him liking Lucinda Talkalot? Um, no?

There was someone else he liked. And that someone was here with them and hopefully would not think there was any fact to Lucinda's claims.

Just as she was about to say something in reply, that, without a doubt, would have been dumb, she was hit by a green apple."

"You should get some of your friends for this brawl," Barty suggested. "Otherwise you stand no chance. Oh, wait, I forgot, you have no friends. My bad."

"Sometimes, I feel like we might be a bit petty," Regulus commented as Lucinda stomped away from them.

"We are followers of Loki," Barty reminded him, using the talismans that were always around both of their necks as a prime example. "What exactly is your point?"

"You're right."

They passed a stag or two as they moved further and further into the woods.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Regulus questioned once his legs started to become heavy.

"It should be." Barty shrugged. "While I admit that I don't know how much it moves around, I can prove this way is right, see?" Barty pointed to two sets of footsteps still visible in the ground.

One set was human and more than likely Barty's. The other, however, didn't belong to any creature Regulus could recognize. Which, due to his boyfriend being the apprentice of their village's hunting expert, meant that it was a whole lot.

It wasn't clearly discernible whether or not the footprints had hooves or not, which caused Regulus's stomach to start rumbling.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned one last time.

"Yes." Barty nodded emphatically. "Not only can I prove everyone that I was telling the truth, but there's also the point that we're vikings, I remind you."  
"Right. Stubbornness issues. I should have known."

"You really should have," Barty affirmed.

Before Regulus had the opportunity to give a witty response, there was a sudden movement and then Barty was helpless on the ground while a strange creature attacked him.

The creature has a beak and some of his legs ended in hooves while others did in paws. It had some feathers, its cat-like tail, however, was covered in fur. In general it seemed like a weird amalgamation of animals thrown together by the gods at random.

The important thing right now was that it had Barty in its grip. Regulus could not let that happen.

"Hey you stupid beast!" Regulus yelled while pulling out his sword. "Leave my boyfriend alone!"

He surged forward, suddenly grateful for all the training he had had to endure as the son of the chief. Within a few harsh strokes, he had managed to pull the creature off Barty and after a few more it was hissing as it moved back into the shadows.

Regulus rushed to Barty and helped him sit back up. "Are you alright?"

Barty grinned at him. His hair was ruffled and he had a few scratches all over him, but all in all seemed relatively unharmed.

"Boyfriend, huh? Guess now I know why you're not interested in Lucinda."

"Shut up!" Regulus protested.

"Gladly." Barty responded as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
